


倒装情诗

by Aprioriv23



Category: LOL RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23
Summary: 想用他的眼泪酿酒。
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang
Kudos: 3





	倒装情诗

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：艰难复健产物，骨科，女装，变态占有欲，夹带私货  
> 我 是 男 的 高 天 亮 都 是 女 的，他 是 会 骂 人 会 撒 娇 的 钓 系 甜 妹

林炜翔想起他被高天亮搞砸的那次相亲。

狐狸崽子毫无眼力见地闯进高级日料餐厅，不顾对面坐着的女生的难看脸色，让侍者在双人桌边加了张椅子，随便翻了几下小羊皮包裹起来的菜单，显然没有认真看，“鸡肉亲子饭，谢谢。”这里没有鸡肉亲子饭，林炜翔掐了一下那张比女孩还要小一圈的脸这么告诉他，他的弟弟立刻接着话茬讲下去，“那我跟哥哥吃一样的。”

他应该是一开始就打定了主意要吃什么，也是一开始就打定了主意要搅黄这次约会。林炜翔记得自己那时因为高天亮的无赖和小脾气笑出了声，指望他赶紧把不速之客安抚好赶回家的女孩挂不住面子了，恶狠狠地把精美的怀石料理搅了个一团糟。

他本来就对吃饭的对象没什么兴趣，心不在焉地想了家里的小孩两个小时，所以高天亮脚底生风窜进他怀里的时候心情称得上惊喜。

另一位在场人士的忍耐终于在高天亮不讲理地要求林炜翔帮他挑掉鳗重里的刺，林炜翔还慢吞吞地照做了的时候耗尽，抽出十几张百元大钞放在桌上说告辞。

女孩气呼呼地往外走，这是什么不懂事的小孩，这又是什么奇葩到能上微博投稿的相亲经验？见鬼了，那鳗鱼像春天的云一样肥嘟嘟，丰腴感里写着松软轻盈，到底为什么需要挑刺？

她被拍了一下肩膀，抱了点小小的期待转过身，发觉男孩手插着兜，正在侧着脑袋打量她，“姐姐。”

一声姐姐喊得女孩心花怒放，这是什么可爱的小孩，她伸手想去揉和自己差不多高的人的脑袋，被男孩明显地躲开，落空的手里被塞进她刚刚放下的百元大钞，“还给你，我们会付的。”

她隐约觉得小孩故意把我们两个字咬重了，隐约觉得这个小孩对她有点敌意。

女孩确认了自己的第六感，因为可爱的小孩在离开时轻飘飘地撂了一句，“不是在挑鱼刺，是在挑人的刺——哎，小傻子，听不懂。”

林炜翔是不知道高天亮发的这通脾气的，他在等待期间耐心地挑掉了鳗鱼肉里软得不用挑的刺，高天亮终于坐了回来开始和他咬耳朵，“回家我有话跟你讲。”

当晚他的小孩把稚拙的狡黠摊开给他看，毫无缓冲地揭开他那些丑恶的心思，“哥哥，下次不要在洗手间自己弄了，我可以帮你的。”林炜翔气急败坏想训斥他，可惜养了这么多年他从来不舍得凶高天亮，一时居然都想不出。他刚讲了几句重话，一分钟前还笑嘻嘻地跨坐在他腿上的人搂着他的脖子开始掉眼泪，上气不接下气地哭，一下哭化了他所有要讲给小孩听的礼义廉耻伦理道德。

那些会烫的他良心发痛的东西在嘴里吐不出来，高天亮又何尝不是被他含在嘴里的人呢。

高天亮还是少年的体态，单薄瘦弱又纤细，床上却很会配合他的动作去享受被疼爱的感觉；明明爱不讲道理地哭，被他操得疼了却会边哭边喊得又娇又软，说好痛，哥哥轻点，简直不像个小孩。林炜翔抱着昏睡过去的崽子大脑发懵，高天亮未成年，还是他名义上的弟弟，传出去自己一定会被都市法制报一类的媒体千刀万剐。

然而高天亮和他滚了这么多次床单到底没有举报他，林炜翔偶尔兴致来了掐着他的脸问，你当时怎么不觉得我恶心啊小天，结果高天亮埋头继续写作业，想也不想地回答他，“遗传的，这叫一脉相承的恶心，懂不。”

屁话，他们俩没有血缘关系，父母再婚分别带来的孩子，能熟起来都是奇迹。

饱满的琵琶腿顺着肉质的肌理被切开，老板拈起肉块丢进日本酱油里腌制，热锅凉油温顺地接纳了鸡肉洋葱和蘑菇，蛋液平铺在收了汁的锅里，混合物堪堪半凝就被捞出来满满当当地盛在白米饭上。

“亲子饭。”

他点点头以示感谢，提起了外食的保温袋。

在后厨忙了一会儿的老板娘终于得空出来和丈夫聊天了，她把手在围裙上擦干净，“这小伙子连着几天在我们这里打包东西当夜宵了吧？”

“单身点亲子饭...”女人的碎嘴被打断，“多管闲事，亲子饭的亲子是讲鸡和鸡蛋啦，单身汉也吃得。晚饭做什么？”

妇人的注意力被转移，开始亲亲热热地和丈夫翻找那些剩下来的菜肉。

林炜翔提着热腾腾的亲子饭站在公寓电梯里的时候确实也在思考差不多的问题，下次是不是该点个别的情侣套餐之类的带走？

灯颇有预示性地闪了两下灭掉，他按响通话铃，物业打了一会儿太极，说没人手，先生等一等，小伙子不怕黑吧？

林炜翔叹了口气，“我不怕，我妹妹未成年在家里，她一个人害怕。”

电话那头的人沉默一下，许诺立刻来救他。

嚯，妹妹好像让他不那么倒霉了。

他又想到那双含泪的眼睛。

紧闭的铁门被扒开，来的人陪他走到公寓门口，虚情假意地关心了倒霉蛋几句，林炜翔挠挠脑袋憨厚地笑，“没事。”

他还在口袋里摸钥匙，门却一下打开了，穿着宽松校服的人侧着脑袋看他，“回来的好晚啊哥哥，我饿惨了。”

妹妹很瘦，瘦得袖管裤管空荡荡的，身体被布料裹着一点也看不出起伏，说有女人味还青涩得有些勉强，却让人有种把小小身板按进怀里好好疼爱的冲动，讲话甜里带着微妙的哑，像是刚刚睡醒在跟哥哥撒娇。物业闻言倒有点不好意思了，电梯坏一会儿耽搁这么可爱的女孩子吃饭，实在是罪过。

林炜翔把门摔上了，想跟妹妹多交谈几句的人被留在门外发愣。

火气也不用这么大吧。

林炜翔抵着墙把人抱起来，“小天，怎么出来开门了？”“听到的，谁知道门外还有别人啊…”被圈在臂弯里的人享受地眯起眼睛蹭一下他的颈窝，“给你开门应该说什么？”“谢谢啊。”林炜翔无端想到他养过的猫，那只漂亮的英短也会听着脚步声在门口等他回家。

但是猫可不会给他操。

他把高天亮放到沙发上，“吃饭。”“我说的饿不是这个饿啊。”“我知道，那也先吃饭，你不想被我喂吧？”否则你会晕过去。他知道这话说出来一定会被好面子的小孩骂，就在心里补充了一句。

高天亮皱皱鼻子，似乎接受了他的提议，把勺子插进亲子饭里搅动起来，不情不愿地舀起一勺往嘴里送，“一点运动都没有吃什么饭吃不下啊…”林炜翔摸摸高天亮有点长的发尾，手立刻被暴力地打落，他苦恼起要把人带去理发店的任务，在剪坏他刘海以后自己就失去了拿剪刀的机会，多碰一下小孩的头发都会被撒一通脾气，像只被揉到蓬松尾巴的小狐狸，脾气好坏，但是还是好可爱。

他转身去厨房给高天亮热牛奶，脑子里迅速过出Plan A Plan B Plan C，回到客厅一看，亲子饭还冒着热气，却被挖出个难看的凹陷，始作俑者不知所踪，林炜翔没好气地把杯子一掼，推开卧室的门闯进去，“又不好好吃饭？你是不是——”后半句话哽在嗓子里没讲出来，只有喉结上下动了动。

要命了。

校服在地上，养在家里的金丝雀在床沿，细长手指正拈着一只白色过膝袜的边缘努力往上扯，试图让它温顺地吸吮住自己线条漂亮的腿，另一只长筒袜还狼狈不堪地堆在脚踝处，看得出过程并不顺利。林炜翔屏着呼吸在门口观赏一身水手服的高天亮，真的好漂亮，白得透明的上衣透出皮肤的颜色，脖子上歪歪斜斜戴着个领结，硬是被狐狸精绑出了项圈的色情感，窄窄一截细腰暴露在空气里，藏青色的百褶裙花一样盛开在床上，长度勉强吻过臀部，又因为主人的刻意安排有点若隐若现的意思，他一眼就能看到腿根白嫩的皮肤，心知肚明小孩并没有穿内裤。

意图明显的一场勾引，被狐狸精美化得更像维纳斯向他宣战，林炜翔配合地硬得发疼。

高天亮像是才发现他的存在，慢吞吞地转过脑袋冲他笑，“好急啊，现在变成谁饿了？”他甜腻地对他下咒，“但是我还没穿好，哥哥，不要动嘛。”

“这是礼物上的丝带。”娇气的尾音上扬，挠得他心痒又焦灼。

简直度日如年，林炜翔注视着为了撩拨他而故意做出矜持姿态，正在缓慢拉扯着长袜的高天亮，“你真是很不怕死。”“你舍得吗？”对方扬起尖巧的下巴反问，噎得他又陷入火烧火燎的难耐里。

高天亮终于把那双长筒袜理到满意，站起来转了一圈，“买小了一号，是不是更好看了？”林炜翔欣赏了一会儿被白色蕾丝边勒出点肉感的绝对领域，没有正面回答，坐到他身边轻轻把滑到鼻尖的眼镜摘掉。

他想先亲一下被他灌养得风情万种，像能勾魂的狐狸精，但是狐狸精毕竟是狐狸精，两条细腿一勾就把他拉向自己——其实是高天亮主动坐上来的，然而就结果来看两种描述并没有什么区别——他湿漉漉的小屁股抵着男人的裆部厮磨，林炜翔一摸就是一手的水，还顺便捉到细细的一条线，拍了一下软和的臀肉算作惩罚，“什么时候开始玩的？”他亲亲粉红的脸颊，拽着线往外拉，高天亮因为被碾过内壁舒服地吸气，思考几秒半真半假地回答，忘了。

他是数着时间做完润滑把玩具送进去的，心想哥哥回来不过一小会儿，哪怕要他含着跳蛋吃晚饭也不至于忍不了，就是苦了脆弱的肠胃；结果他在床上扭来扭去半天也没等到能救他于水火之中的人，眼泪都快急出来了，心虚地拿被子遮住床上洇湿的痕迹，欲盖弥彰套上校裤窝到沙发里小声呜咽。

高天亮那时脑子里只有一个想法，真的好饿啊，哥哥怎么还不回来啊。他含着眼泪抚慰自己，又不敢不经允许自己玩到高潮，小心翼翼控制着跳蛋的档数，任由饥渴的穴肉缠着玩具不放，快感聊胜于无。

现在他回来了，所以重要的只有眼前的事情。小孩欢欣鼓舞地把臀部翘起，主动让哥哥去探股间的湿滑潮意，向他发出无声的邀请，圆球在腿根敲打滚出一道水痕。林炜翔把裙摆撩到高天亮的腰上，牵着线缓慢地让跳蛋从布料滑到皮肤，再从皮肤滑回布料，轻巧却情色的碰触让坐在他腿上的狐狸幼崽湿得更厉害了，水止不住地淌，可怜巴巴软了上身去蹭他。他以为高天亮要示弱了，心里想最好能讲点哥哥操我想吃哥哥的东西一类的荤话，结果小孩对着他的脖颈和耳朵又舔又咬，黏糊糊地讲，“哥哥那里好硬，磕得好痛。”

林炜翔哑口无言，就着这个姿势低头去亲高天亮的耳尖，喊他，“小天。”小狐狸抖了一下，没了调戏他的余地，把那根线从林炜翔手里抢出来丢在地上，霸道地让自己的手指穿过去扣住哥哥的手，“你快点，快点…啊…”他昏昏沉沉地想，哪怕是手指也可以，先吃进去再说。

林炜翔指骨分明的手陷进臀缝，指尖轻轻按了几下湿润的穴口，那里立刻加速翕张起来，吐出更多水试图讨好即将入侵的东西。高天亮看起来太热切了，林炜翔怕把小孩惹哭，先让手指插进柔软脆弱的内里，搅弄出肠道的一阵紧缩，指甲在软嫩内壁上刮下一层又一层的水来，狐狸精的后穴被撑满了，不知是爽是疼娇气地哭喘，“呜…”

林炜翔另一只手圈住性器，小声地哄在他怀里不自觉地扭腰的高天亮，“乖，不要乱动。”他两只手都汁液淋漓，小孩前列腺都没有被安抚到，却很快受不住前后的折腾抱着他高潮了一次，抽搐着吸得更紧的穴里又涌出一大股淫水。

像女孩子。林炜翔恍惚，到底是妹妹还是弟弟，高天亮穿着这身衣服真有被侵犯的清纯女高中生内味了，头发湿着黏在耳边，脊背起起伏伏，小口小口地喘着气，裙子乱成一团，只不过被侵犯的人是不可能勉强抬起头找坏蛋索吻的。

高天亮恢复了一点点力气，先掀起裙摆看看被弄脏的布料，再抓着林炜翔的手往自己胸前放，甜着嗓音勾引人，“胸口好疼…”林炜翔隔着衬衫摸乳尖，那里硬得像两颗小石子，难怪轻薄的布料都会磨得小孩喊疼，七分假三分真地求他揉一揉。

高天亮想要的他还能不给吗，林炜翔让他脱掉上衣，高天亮不乐意，撩起下摆卷到胸口低头咬住，口齿不清地讲，“脱掉就没意思了…”

林炜翔凑过去亲了一下小孩上翘的嘴角才低头去咬两颗不知羞耻挺立在胸膛上的的粉点，热烫的手心盖住另外一边薄薄的胸乳揉捏，高天亮本能地瑟缩一下，又把胸往他手掌里塞，咬着领结的嘴里掉出几句发音含混的哥哥和呻吟。

高天亮被伺候得舒服了，喘着开始磨林炜翔硬起来的下身，“你什么时候弄我下面嘛哥哥——”湿哒哒的会阴被空调风一吹有点凉意，和隔着布料依然炽热的性器碰在一起，烧得被惯坏的小孩好急，搂着林炜翔气急败坏地咬他的肩膀和嘴唇，“操你妈…”

再怎么喜欢骂人也是他一手养大的妹妹，林炜翔解开牛仔裤，让把内裤撑起一大包的东西重重在穴口磨过，小兽愠怒的咬立刻变成了舔，收起牙柔着力道伸出舌尖讨好他，“哥哥，快点进来吧…好想要啊。”

高天亮知道自己的眼尾一定已经晕出绮丽的水红，就可怜巴巴地抬起头去看教会自己做爱和渴求的人，发觉那个人也在看自己，目光相撞他倒是不好意思了，慌里慌张低下头去，林炜翔掐住他的腰，掰开臀瓣把性器的顶端挤进湿透了的肉穴里。

他低声呜咽，心想自己果然不大喜欢骑乘。少年到底穴浅，这姿势让他有种想吐的感觉，腹部皮肉也兜不住太深的操弄，被顶出个形状看着心惊肉跳。但是林炜翔喜欢啊，高天亮小小一只被这么抱在自己怀里操，脸上的所有淫荡表情都看得见，两个人身形差了不少，像成年的狼在欺负落单的狐狸幼崽，他能从小孩纤弱的脖颈摸到黏滑的臀，再去揉蝴蝶骨和腰窝，仿佛这样碰触高天亮就能探及灵魂。

高天亮也觉得奇怪，他生的瘦小，时常在体检里被怀疑营养不良，偏偏每次被林炜翔一抚就有种自己分明很饱满的错觉，像熟了的桃子，林炜翔光是靠按皮肉就能在他的脊髓和心脏上留下深重的痕迹。

下身被操得又酸又胀，湿热的甬道被阴茎反复劈开碾压，炙热滚烫，烧得高天亮软趴趴地靠在林炜翔肩头，手指滑进男人的发间不轻不重地拉扯，露出一副快要撑不住了的样子，林炜翔侧头去听小孩的低喃，怕他受不住了要停一停，结果小狐狸迷蒙着眼睛带着哭腔微弱地呻吟，哥哥好厉害啊，还想要，哥哥深一点，里面痒。

我没有教过他这些，那到底是从谁那里学来的本事？林炜翔没了思考的冷静余地，掐着细腰撞到以往没有舍得操进去的深处，开拓更软更紧更涩的肠肉，那里羞涩地——或者是狂喜地缠紧了给主人带来眼泪疼痛和快感的性器。高天亮的颤抖被林炜翔拿手掌呼唤和亲吻抚平，大脑自动把不适酥麻和舒爽全都归为喜欢，他仰着脖颈哭叫，说好哥哥，慢一点，我受不了了。

林炜翔把他抱起来，滚烫的物事还嵌在柔软的蚌肉里，走到窗边的短短十几秒内，那根东西被紧张到抽搐的穴肉和坏心的万有引力牵扯着，拿诡异的角度去撞敏感的软肉，直接逼得小孩绷紧脚背射了第二次。地上多了一小摊白浊，还有几滴落在窗沿，高天亮后背贴着玻璃，迷茫地眨眼，“怎么不在床上？”

林炜翔把性器抽出来重新操进去，没有回答，“你这样…会被人看到。”

现在还是黄昏，有心人如果抬头看确实能看到灿烂的夕阳和他光裸洁白的腰背，高天亮掐着林炜翔的手臂压低了声音呻吟，怕底下的路人听到怪声撞破他的好事。少年清亮的嗓音变得暗哑甜腻，林炜翔觉得他好像看起来很享受这种半暴露的性爱，熟门熟路往敏感点上再撞了几下去亲他，问他，“你不怕被看到吗？”

高天亮想翻白眼，要说哥哥聪明确实聪明，说他蠢也确实蠢得像只血统纯粹的阿拉斯加，他们贴的那么近，要问紧张不紧张难道不先问问绞得死紧，都快抽插不动的穴肉么？奈何林炜翔顶在软肉上的那几下用了十足十的力道，他一点力气都不剩了，颤抖着又喘又叫，终于收拾好一点点清明回答，“你舍得吗？”

高天亮跟他断断续续地撒娇，说袜子弄湿了，可不可以脱掉，求求哥哥了，箍得好痛，林炜翔不是为了惩罚高天亮才做爱的，所以就依言低头去看小孩的腿，长筒袜确实被淫水打湿了，更紧地贴着皮肤，腿根红肿，轻轻扒开布料边缘甚至能看到环状的痕迹。然而他又看到了被欺负得嫩红的穴口，哭得倒比高天亮还要可怜，透明的水液从被撑的满满当当的穴道边缘溢出来，卖力地吮吸着粗大的性器，林炜翔觉得自己充分有理由怀疑这时候退出来小孩只怕是要不乐意地哭了，手顺着裤袜一摸直接把小半截布料撕裂，让缺乏锻炼的柔软腿肉小心地弹成原状，小孩舒服地呻吟了一声，重新勾住他的腰，“哥哥，呜…快点好不好，没吃饭我要做不动了…”

也不知道刚刚不吃饭跑去穿水手服勾引他是谁的鬼主意，林炜翔揉揉狐狸崽子在窗边磕出一点痕迹的臀肉，温柔地吻他鼻梁上的小痣，说好。

高天亮最后又作妖，缠着要他射在里面喂饱他，这样就可以不吃饭了，林炜翔定力十足不可能冒着弄不干净的风险当渣男，小狐狸一看没戏，转而牵着哥哥的手柔软地请求，那弄在裙子上好不好？

他说，这样好看。

“哥哥，我明天能去学校了吗，我不会再跟那个男生讲话了。”

高天亮浑身湿漉漉又脏兮兮，衬衫掉了一颗纽扣，松松垮垮搭在胸前，遮掉了一点啃咬出来的吻痕，深色的裙子上沾着精液。他趴在林炜翔怀里正伸着舌尖喘气，像翻着肚皮在撒娇的狐狸崽，伸出爪子去抓主人的裤脚讨奖赏。

林炜翔觉得他在虚情假意地许诺，以后一定又会主动去找那个叫刘青松的学长，但是他好乖，被抓包就冲出学校慌慌张张牵住自己的手摇几下，说哥哥不要生气，哥哥今晚做什么都可以，哥哥不要板着脸，哥哥你看看我，最喜欢你了，不要不理我，我只有哥哥了。

做什么都可以是什么意思呢，林炜翔不知道，所以先要高天亮跪下来替他口交。他之前不舍得小孩跪，也不舍得小孩帮他舔，高天亮喉咙娇嫩得很，一塞进去就要吐，口完趴在厕所里干呕，连饭都不愿意吃，说喉咙痛想吐恶心，林炜翔心疼得从此直接拉黑口交这件事，这时倒是记得拿来惩罚不听话的狐狸精了。后面他掰着高天亮两条纤细的腿，或是绕在腰间或是放在肩上，小孩韧带不好，这些姿势酸得他直咧嘴，却因为知道自己要哄好吃醋的哥哥而不敢黏黏糊糊地求饶，隐忍又可怜。

林炜翔早给老师发了短信，说高材生弟弟发高烧了，劳烦老师把作业和课件一并发来，他休息几天会照着补的，所以当晚他放开来操了高天亮好几次，狠狠把自己埋进他身体里，高天亮快要失去意识，像娃娃一样躺在他怀里，然后林炜翔问他，“高天亮，你会讨厌我吗？”

他其实想问小狐狸会不会离开他，如果要走那天被他绑了爪子困在身边会不会恨他，又认为这问题高天亮一定不愿意答，答了他也一定不想听，干脆不问前面半句。

小孩哭得眼睛都睁不开，看着迷糊，像会讲真话，他说，“别问傻逼问题，林炜翔你是我哥，我怎么会讨厌你啊…”

…所以同意他去是不是也没关系？

林炜翔忽然有点头痛，明明相依为命已经让他把自己刻进小孩骨子里那么久了，现在居然还要担心留不住高天亮，惹人喜欢到底是好事还是坏事？

他手心里握着那截被掐红的腰，“真的不找了？”

“不找了，我是哥哥的。”高天亮困得快要跌进梦里，“所以哥哥记得帮我弄干净。”

明天去见刘青松要怎么粘他好呢？

比起说“我是哥哥的”，其实他更想说“哥哥是我的”。


End file.
